


The Spot

by onceuponahundred



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4499805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/onceuponahundred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You drive a massive SUV and steal my parking spot all the time and I was just heading out to leave a strongly worded note under your windshield wiper but oh no you’re hot AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spot

As Raven pulls into the parking lot of her apartment her eyes immediately stray over to the parking spot she normally parks her car in. Instead of the free space that she’s used to, she’s met with the sight of a familiar SUV taking up what was commonly referred to as her spot.

Letting out a growl of frustration, Raven pulls into the next best spot a scowl etched onto her face. She grabs her bag from the passenger seat rummaging in it before pulling out a pen and piece of paper.

She quickly scribbles out a note before grabbing her cane and slinging her bag over her shoulder. Opening the car door she steps out leaning heavily against the cane before making her way over to that damn gray SUV that kept stealing her spot.

Raven reaches the car and she leans her cane against the grille and is stretching upward about to tuck the note under the windshield wipers when a voice sounds from behind her.

“What the hell are you doing?”

Whipping around so fast that she almost falls over and she does in fact knock her cane over, Raven comes face to face with a very attractive man, clad in a dark suit jacket hugging his lanky frame. They were glasses set atop his high nose and Raven would be lying if she said they didn’t turn her on just the tiniest bit.

For once at a lost with words, Raven sputters, “I well there is just…”

The man only grows even more impatient if possible and crossing his arms across his chest (Raven’s eyes definitely do not follow the movement) he spits out, “What the fuck are you doing to my car?”

When Raven realizes that this was the guy who kept stealing her spot, she grows angry. Lurching forward on unsteady legs, Raven almost falls over but she was enraged so she doesn’t pay any mind to her body. Instead she jabs a finger into the guy’s chest almost shouting.

“Giving you a message but now that you’re here I might as well do it in person! You insufferable prick! Why the hell do you keep taking my fucking spot?”

There had been the tiniest bit of worry on the guy’s face but it melts away when he takes in Raven’s anger. A scowl forms on his face and he leans closer, his face right in front of Raven’s breath hitting her cheek.

“I’m pretty sure all these spots are open to whoever. So me being in your spot is not a valid argument.”

Raven lets out a growl of frustration before spitting out, “Listen here, you little shit. This is my spot. Everyone in the damn building knows that. Wanna know why it’s my damn spot because I have a fucking busted leg. I have a cane you asshole.”

“Oh really? And where is this cane of yours?”

“On the fucking ground by your feet.”

The guy glances down and his incredulity disappears as he realizes that Raven did in fact have a cane. Bending down he scoops it up before handing it to her with a sheepish grin.

“Hold up if you have a busted leg, why don’t you use one of the handicap spots?”

Raven shrugs before replying, “We have some really old people in wheelchairs in the building so I let them have those spots and instead this one is mine because it’s as close as I can get to the front door.”

The guy nods thoughtfully while Raven leans against her cane about to hit the guy with it if he didn’t agree to give up what was rightfully hers. Eventually the guy smiles before holding his hand out and saying, “I’m Murphy and the spot is all yours if you decide I can treat you to dinner for being an asshole.”

Looking at Murphy’s smiling face, Raven decides that he was hot and if nothing came out of this date at least she was getting a free meal. So she slips her hand into Murphy’s shaking firmly.

“I’m Raven and treating me to dinner is the least you can do.”

Murphy chuckles before stepping back to allow Raven to move forward. However instead of getting into his car and leaving, he falls into step with her. She looks at him questioningly and he only smiles before gesturing her forward.

Raven shakes her head but there’s a soft smile on her face as she ambles along, Murphy trailing behind her. Maybe dinner wouldn’t be that bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://faefeyre.tumblr.com/)


End file.
